bobhopefandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Bob Hope 4
The Adventures of Bob Hope 4 is an issue of the National comics series, The Adventures of Bob Hope. The issue date is August-September 1950 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories The Adventures of Bob Hope Starring: Bob Hope Summary: After listening to a detective radio program, Bob decides to become a private eye. He mails his application to Ajax Detective School, then heads to a sign shop. The painter gives him a deal on a sign the oculist never bought. Bob then arranges to test drive a new car later that day. He returns home, sneaks past Mrs. Peabody, and installs his sign outside his window. The eyeball sign hangs down to the apartment below and scares the occupant. She reports it to Mrs. Peabody, who vows to kick him out. (continued below) Trouble at Ghost-Town (Advertorial) Summary: Jim and the boys witness a plane crash. The injured pilot was carrying serum to a dying child in a hospital. Bob runs for help in his "P-F"s and saves them both. Honey in Hollywood Summary: Honey spends the week sipping sodas at a soda fountain, hoping to be discovered like Lana Turner. When her friend points out that Lana was drinking a chocolate soda, Honey storms out saying she doesn't like chocolate sodas. A Bit of Disc and Data (Information feature) Summary: The music column presents news including a feature about Bill Farrell. The Adventures of Bob Hope Part II (continued) Summary: Bob's detective kit arrives so he dons a disguise from it to fool Mrs. Peabody, but she sees his nose right through it. A deliveryman brings a case of soda, but is ignored. The landlady gives him an hour to leave, when a beautiful blonde woman runs in to hire him to find her Baby. She explains Baby is her valuable dog which she wants to enter in a show. He heads out to look for clues, but Mrs. Peabody rushes in offering to let him stay rent-free if he'll help her. She has won a cake-baking contest, and the company wants to buy her recipe, but she can't find it. She takes him to her kitchen where he prepares to send her recipe jar to the F.B.I. for fingerprinting. His client rushes in with a ransom letter that was just delivered by pigeon. Two men dressed in black with a new car ask for Bob. Thinking they're the dognappers, he takes some soda bottles from the still-waiting deliveryman and pelts the men with them. They retreat downstairs to their car and Bob drops the rest of the case of pop on its roof. He then clips the pigeon's wing feathers so he can follow it as it walks back to the ransomers. (continued below) It Happens in Hollywood (Information feature) Summary: The gossip column presents news about Mercedes McCambridge, Dane Clark, Betsy Drake, Cary Grant, Humphrey Bogart, Gary Cooper, Randolph Scott, Taylor Holmes, Dennis Morgan, Bob Herron, and Warner Bros. pineapple sherbet snowballs. Radio Beams Summary: The host of a radio quiz show spends the day giving away shiny new appliances, then jealously goes home to his old ones. Danny Downbeat Summary: George can't play trombone, but Danny still values his importance to the band. Behind the Mike Summary: A radio star finds the transition to television challenging, at first. Message to Parents (Public service announcement) Summary: The National Foundation for Infantile Paralysis tells what to do if polio comes your way. The Adventures of Bob Hope (continued) Summary: Bob says a pigeon with this much money ought to be called Crosby then he and his client begin to follow it through town. They nearly lose it in a park full of pigeons, then chase it down into the subway. The pigeon tries to woo a fake bird on a lady's hat, but continues its journey to an antique shop. The dog had chased his cat into the shop and broke things so he was holding it for damages. Bob demands he show them the cat to prove it's not a scam; when he does, the dog breaks some more. Bob returns home where Mrs. Peabody says the FBI report came back and his fingerprints were on the jar. Her cake is returned and she throws it in his face. He spots the recipe among the crumbs. An FBI man comes to arrest him, a detective school rep comes to take his badge for nonpayment, a policeman charges him with assaulting two car salesmen, the soda deliveryman arrives looking for his money, a subway agent comes for the fare for the pigeon, another cop charges him with impersonating an officer and a third wants him for damaging the new car, the SPCA reports him for cruelty to the pigeon, and his client sues him for the extra damages at the antique shop. Mrs. Peabody says not to worry, she'll bake him a cake. Superboy Job Counselor (Public service announcement) Summary: Superboy encourages a teen to think about his future. Broadway Ha-Lights Summary: A young engaged couple find a unique problem with an excellent show. Honey in Hollywood Summary: Honey doesn't want her friend to sit on her Bob Hope cushion, or her lunch. Video Laffs Summary: A caller is bewildered that a woman reports her television is changing stations, until she explains she has more than one child. Category:Comic books Category:The Ham Archive